charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, the Bad and the Cursed
The Good, the Bad and the Cursed 'is the ''14th episode of the third season and the 58th overall episode of '''Charmed. Summary When Victor takes Phoebe to visit a deserted town, she gets the same injures as an American-Indian trapped in a time loop of that town. Prue enters the time loop with Cole (which is stuck in the mid-1800s) to save the man, and Phoebe, from death at the hands of a local thug. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Victor Bennett *'Bo Lightfeather' *'Isabel Lightfeather' *'Sutter' *'Slade' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Time Loops :A Time Loop is a Period of Time that repeats itself over :and over again ad infinitum. Sometimes a Loop is :localized to a specific place or group, but at other :times a Loop's effects can be felt globally. A few magical :beings are powerful enough to create Time Loops, such as :Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer. But the causes of a Loop can :also be more Cosmic. For Example, certain spiritual :traditions believe that a great Evil or great Injustice can be :cursed into a Time Loop until righted. Once the evil has been :eliminated or the injustice has been corrected, Time will :stop repeating itself and again move forward for those :who were trapped in the Loop. Time Loops exist in a parallel plane in the same physical space as the location in which they are discovered. 'Powers' *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Dining Room *Prue / Tk / Cole / Manor *Phoebe / Premonition / - / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Diner *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Living Room *Leo / Heals / Phoebe / Manor Living Room (failed) *Cole / Shimmers / Prue / Manor Living Room *Leo / Orbs / Piper / Manor Living Room *Cole / Shimmers / Prue / 1873 Ghost Town *Leo / Orbs / Piper / Manor Living Room *Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Old Church *Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Old Church *Prue / TK / Bullet / Old Church (she didn't see the bullet though) *Phoebe & Bo / Premonition / - / Manor and Old Church *Prue / TK / Sutter / Outside Sherriff's *Cole / Energy Ball / Cowboy / Saloon *Cole / Shimmers / Prue / Manor Living Room Beings Magical Beings *Bo Lightfeather - A psychic with the ability to see into the future. The injustice of his murder created a Time Loop. Phoebe accidently created a psychic link with him, causing her to experience all the injuries and pain he does, and if he was killed, so would she be. Mortals *Victor Bennett *Isabel Lightfeather *Sutter *Slade Episode Stills 314a.jpg 314b.jpg 314c.jpg Behind the Scenes 314d.jpg 314e.jpg Notes and Trivia right|300px * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Cole stakes his claim in Phoebe's life and in the family's as well. * Bo Lightfeather has premonitions, but he has them through his dreams, this will happen to Phoebe on occasion. * When the Charmed Ones time-traveled to Colonial Virginia in "All Halliwell's Eve", they didn't have access to their individual powers because technically they hadn't been born yet; nevertheless, in this episode, as it wasn't really a time travel to the past, but to a parallel physical plane of existence, Prue and Cole could use their powers. * This is the second episode that Shannen Doherty directed, the first was "Be Careful What You Witch For". The next episode was All Hell Breaks Loose. * This is the second time that Phoebe channels her premonition power through someone else, this happened once before with a Succubus. * This is the first time that Phoebe has been shot, directly or indirectly. She gets shot again, in "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1". * The title of this episode is a reference to the film The Good, The Bad and the Ugly (1966). * The black crow could be a reference to Bo's father, whose name was Soaring Crow. Soaring Crow died when Bo and Isabel were young. The black crow at the end of the episode is also possibly a reference to Prue's future death, as crows are most notably associated with death. The crow follows the girls throughout the episode, possibly symbolizing their impending touch with death. * Victor finds out that Leo is a Whitelighter. * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. Glitches *When Phoebe and Victor are walking through the ghost town in the background on the porch, there is a water bottle, left there by either a cast or crew member. *When Cole first shows up at the manor, he has a slight beard and mustache. But once he and Prue shimmer to the town, he's clean shaven and then has the beard and mustache again. *In the living room after Phoebe was shot, Prue's arms are crossed, then when in the next cut, her arms are at her sides. *While in the town, Prue picks up the clothes of a guy, but she is clearly wearing a modern woman's shirt. *When Sutter's men go to find Bo, as they're on their way riding their horses, you can see "Prue" awaiting on her horse outside the building, and then the scene changes to Prue playing with the revolver inside the church. *When Sutter falls from the horse after Prue shoots, and runs, you can clearly see that it's not actor Ed Lauter, but a stuntman, and then it's Lauter again. Quotes :Leo: Piper, he's gonna kill me when he finds out. :Piper: Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're already dead. :Victor: Don't get me wrong, Leo. I want this marriage to succeed, that's why I'm warning you. But there are dangers out there worse than demons and warlocks. You do know about them, don't you? :Leo: Well, yeah, sure. :Victor: Well, the dangers I'm talking about you're not even gonna see coming. The thing I'm talking about will just sneak up on you and destroy your marriage if you're not careful. Leo, do you know what a Whitelighter is Leo: Really? (and then later, receiving a call from Piper): Uh-oh. Victor: What? Leo: Uh, I have to go. Now. Victor: Go? Leo: Yeah. And I don't think you're gonna like the way I have to go either. (Leo orbs out to the manor) Piper: Where's Dad? Leo: Seething, probaly. (and later when Victor gets there) Victor: Leo! You lying little peice of--! Piper: Okay. Dad, not now. Stay with Phoebe. We'll be back. Victor: Wha--? Phoebe: Well, don't get mad at me, I've been shot. :Victor: You can't trust the Whitelighters, Leo. They're sneaky little bastards. :Cole: Gotta hold my hand. :Prue: This already sucks. :(Prue holds his hand and they shimmer out.) :Phoebe :Prue: Hi. What am I? A potted plant? International Titles *'French:' La Ville Fantôme (City of Ghosts) *'Russian:' Khoroshiy, plokhoy i proklyatyy'' (The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed)'' *'Serbian:' Dobar, los i proklet (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) *'Czech:' Dobro, zlo a nemrtví (The Good, the Bad and the Undead) *'Slovak:' Dobrý, zlý a polomŕtvy (The Good, the Bad and the Half-dead) *'Spanish:' El bueno, el malo y el no muerto (The Good, the Evil and the Undead) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El bueno, el malo y el fantasma (The good, the evil and the ghost) *'Italian:' I Fantasmi del West (The Ghosts of The West) *'German: '''Stadt der Geister ''(City of Ghosts) *'Hungarian:' Feltámad a vadnyugat (Ressurection of the Westworld) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3